Naruto movie 1
Naruto Great Action Scene! Snow Princess Book of Ninja Arts (大活劇! 雪姫忍法帖だってばよ!!) is a 2004 Japanese anime film which was directed by Tensai Okamura, and written by Katsuyuki Sumisawa. This is the first Naruto film. It was release in theaters in Japan on August 21, 2004. The popularity of the series has spawned several sequels, beginning with Naruto movie 2. The film was release on DVD in Japan on April 28, 2005. It was also release in English on October 15, 2007. The film was release in theaters in the United States as a one-day showing on June 6, 2007. The film was release on DVD in the U.S on September 4, 2007. The film premiered on Cartoon Network on September 8, 2007. In the English version, this film is call Naruto Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. Team 7 aka Team Kakashi watches a movie before their next mission, and Naruto is a big fan of the lead actress. Then once the movie is over, they see Koyuki in person and being chased. They help her escape, and Naruto asks for an autograph, but she doesn't give him one. Kakashi tells them about their mission, to escort the actress to the Snow Country to film a new movie. Until Naruto learns that the actress is a actual princess, and the heir to the Snow Country. Plot The movie begins with a heroine previously unknown in the Naruto continuity: Princess Fun (Princess Gale in the English version). Fun's nemesis, Mao, challenged her group with an army of undead soldiers. His dark intentions seemed to prevail; that is, until Princess Fun and her cohorts, Shishimaru, Brit, and Tsukuyaku, unleashed the power of the Seven-Colour Chakra upon him. They all had saved the day, and Naruto, watching from afar, couldn't have been more elated. As it turned out, Uzumaki Naruto was actually watching the scene in a movie, as was the rest of Team 7. However, the audience of the movie began to throw objects at the team for making so much noise whilst arguing with the cinema manager. Kakashi had sent them to watch it as preparation for their next mission: guarding Kazahana Koyuki, the actress who played Princess Fun, while she made the next movie in the Land of Snow. As it turned out, Yukie was actually the princess of the Land of Snow, which had been taken over by rogue ninja when she was a child. The leader of the rogue ninja, Doto Kazahana, wanted Yukie's crystal necklace in order to unlock the Land of Snow's treasure, which Yukie's father had hidden before being assassinated. After various battles between Team 7 and the rogue ninja, resulting in the death of all of the latter and Nadare, their leader, Doto succeeded in obtaining Yukie's necklace, only to discover that the "treasure" of the Land of Snow is a generator designed to melt the snow and thus bring Spring to the country. Dotō was then killed by Naruto in a manner reminiscent of Princess Fūn's defeat of Mao, involving "rainbow chakra". With the rogue ninja all gone, Yukie decided to resume her position as the princess of the Land of Snow, which would eventually become the Land of Spring after the technology behind the generator was perfected. Despite being a princess, Yukie intended to continue acting. At the very end of the movie, Naruto, who had desperately wanted an autograph from the actress, was given an envelope from Sasuke afterwards, who received shocked looks from the other members of Team 7, including Naruto himself. Inside was a signed photograph from Yukie. The picture was of a bandaged up and apparently unconscious Naruto in the hospital, who was receiving a kiss on the cheek from the actress. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Junko Takeuchi' as Uzumaki Naruto *'Noriaki Sugiyama' as Uchiha Sasuke *'Chie Nakamura' as Haruno Sakura *'Kazuhiko Inoue' as Hatake Kakashi *'Hidehiko Ishizuka' as Kazahana Sotetsu *'Yuko Kaida' as Kazahana Koyuki *'Karen Miyama' as Young Koyuki *'Ikuo Nishikawa' as Asama Sandayu *'the late Chikao Otsuka' as Director Makino *'Akimitsu Takase' as the Assistant Director *'???' as Omiji *'Yutaka Nakano' as Kin *'Kan Tanaka' as Hidero *'the late Hirotaka Suzuoki' as Rouga Nadare *'Jun Karasawa' as Kakuyoku Fubuki *'Holly Kaneko' as Fuyukuma Mizore *'Tsutomu Isobe' as Kazahana Doto :English *'Maile Flanagan' as Naruto *'Yuri Lowenthal' as Sasuke *'Kate Higgins' as Sakura *'Dave Wittenberg' as Kakashi *'Cam Clarke' as Soutetsu *'Kari Wahlgren' as Koyuki (Young & Older) *'Daran Norris' as Sandayu *'Michael McConnohie' as Director Makino *'Sam Riegel' as the Assistant Director *'Crispin Freeman' as Omiji/Tsukekuro *'Doug Stone' as Kin *'Jamieson Price' as Hidero *'Liam O'Brien' as Nadare *'Cindy Robinson' as Fubuki *'Kyle Hebert' as Mizore *'Lex Lang' as Doto Trivia *This film will be release on Crunchyroll. *The ending song is called "Home Sweet Home" and it is sung by Yuki. *A light novel adaptation written by Masatoshi Kusakabe, was released on April 23, 2004. *An ani-manga version was released in Japan on December 3, 2004 and in the US on October 15, 200. *This movie reinforced the notion that Naruto takes place in a modernised age, due to the existence of a movie theatre and cars. *This movie also reveals Kakashi as an ANBU, saving a younger Princess Koyuki from the burning palace. *This movie chronologically takes place in between Naruto episode 101 and 102 of the original Naruto anime. *In this movie it is shown that Kakashi sees Naruto use the Rasengan. But in episode 108 of the Naruto series, it is shown that this is when Kakashi truly sees Naruto use the Rasengan for the first time. *At the end of the movie, Yukie hints that Jiraiya's novel Icha Icha Paradise will be adapted into a film with her playing the lead role. The characters and setting of "The Adventures of Princess Fūn" paid homage to the famous hit Chinese novel, "Journey to the West". *Princess Fūn is a take off of Xuanzang the priest. *Tsukuyaku is a take off of Sun Wukong the monkey king. *Shishimaru is a take off of Zhu Bajie the pig monster. *Brit is a take off of Sha Wujing the water demon. all information on Naruto movie 1 can from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_the_Movie:_Ninja_Clash_in_the_Land_of_Snow Gallery Naruto Movie1-75.jpg|Sakura and Sasuke's showing movie tickets. Naruto Movie1-84.jpg|Naruto at the movies. Naruto Movie1-351.jpg|Naruto wants Koyuki's autograph Naruto Movie1-356.jpg|Naruto gets an autograph Naruto Movie1-486.jpg|Sasuke is bore Naruto Movie1-545.jpg|Kakashi meets an old foe Naruto Movie1-793.jpg|Kakashi tells his students to protect Koyuki Naruto Movie1-854.jpg|Naruto laughing at the fact that Koyuki is royalty Naruto Movie1-855.jpg|Naruto asking Sandanu if he truly believes it Naruto Movie1-874.jpg|Kakashi telling young Koyuki to stay hidden under the blanket Naruto Movie1-967.jpg|Naruto finds Koyuki in the woods Naruto Movie1-984.jpg|Naruto carrying Koyuki on his back Naruto Movie1-1031.jpg|Naruto running while a train is chasing him Naruto Movie1-1323.jpg|Iruka in Naruto's flashback Naruto Movie1-1325.jpg|Team Ebisu in Naruto's flashback Naruto Movie1-1328.jpg|Team Asura in Naruto's flashback Naruto Movie1-1329.jpg|Team Kurenai in Naruto's flashback Naruto Movie1-1330.jpg|Team Maito Guy in Naruto's flashback Naruto Movie1-1331.jpg|Hiruzen in Naruto's flashback Naruto Movie1-1332.jpg|Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade in Naruto's flashback Naruto Movie1-1362.jpg|Naruto gets electrical after touching the bars Naruto Movie1-1438.jpg|Team Kakashi see Koyuki kill her uncle Naruto Movie1-1579.jpg|Sakura Blossom Naruto Movie1-1595.jpg|Sasuke about to use Chidori Naruto Movie1-1846.jpg|Sasuke and Sakura after Doto is finally kill Naruto Movie1-1847.jpg|Kakashi after Doto is finally kill Naruto Movie1-1862.jpg|Naruto before he falls unconscious Naruto Movie1-1883.jpg|Koyuki tells Team Kakashi that she will mange doing movies and ruling the Land of Spring Naruto Movie1-1893.jpg|Naruto is happy that Koyuki will have a dual lifestyle Naruto Movie1-1898.jpg|Naruto and Sakura are shock that Sasuke's did something nice for Naruto Naruto Movie1-1899.jpg|Sasuke before he gives Naruto his gift from Koyuki Naruto Movie1-1900.jpg|Sasuke has the autograph Naruto Movie1-1901.jpg|Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi are speechless Naruto Movie1-1902.jpg|Naruto opens the letter to see the autograph Naruto Movie1-1904.jpg|Naruto is embarrassed as he sees his autograph Naruto Movie1-1905.jpg|Koyuki's autograph to Naruto Category:FILMS